


Steve Rogers, The Bucky Magnet(on)

by buckingfucky (Furious_Winter)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furious_Winter/pseuds/buckingfucky
Summary: When someone steals Steve's prized Magneton, he goes on a hunt to find out who took her and get her back - no matter the cost.





	Steve Rogers, The Bucky Magnet(on)

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posting this, finally. Because reasons.

Crouched on the rooftop adjacent Steve Rogers' apartment building, Bucky patiently watched Steve’s window. Having gone as quiet as they would in the earliest hours of the morning, the roads glistened under the streetlights. A gentle breeze rustled the trees dotting the sidewalks, and the pervasive scent of a midnight rainfall still clung to the air. He sated his excitement, _Any moment now._ Bucky’s plan would soon come into action and he would have Steve’s attention.

In the months since escaping his captors, Bucky had searched for any clues of his own true identity. What he’d learned had taught him this: his name was, or rather, _is,_ James Buchanan Barnes. _Bucky,_ he reminded himself. _My name is Bucky._ And Bucky had begun to remember Steve. He felt quite sure that Steve would remember him, too. 

_But what if he doesn’t like me?_ Bucky found it difficult to understand that worry. He’d researched their well-documented history quite thoroughly, and he knew that he and Steve had once been close… but so much had occurred since. While Steve had slept peacefully for seventy years, Bucky had been awakened repeatedly. He’d done things he didn’t care to remember and feared the ones he’d forgotten. These things were _also_ well-documented; and this person, Steve, a paragon for truth and justice, may not find it in himself to be so forgiving. 

The idea stewed in his brain as he kept watch, and he was only pulled from his head when a yellow-clad figure down on the sidewalk shouted an obscenity into the night. With her eyes glued to the phone screen in her hands, she muttered something indiscernible as she briskly walked towards the intersection. _Jamie. Steve’s friend. She’s late for their meet-up. As is Steve. Where is he?_

Glancing back to Steve’s window, he could see that the light had been turned off. _Shit._ And sure enough, on the rooftop across the street was another yellow-clad figure, running in the opposite direction to jump to the next building. _All part of the plan._ Bucky gave chase. 

***

Jamie was already waiting for him when Steve finally descended the fire escape and rounded the corner of the building. With her head hung to the side and a cigarette dangling lazily from her lips, she accused, “You’re late.” She took a long drag, pulled away the cigarette and then blew a stream of smoke in his face, knowing fully well how much he hated that. 

“Bullshit!” Steve laughed. “I heard you when I got on the roof! You know, it’s one thing to swear in public, but to swear _loudly_ is-”

She shook her head, smirking. “Fuck off, Cap.”

Jamie was crass and brazen and friendly, and Steve liked her. He rustled her new Pikachu winter hat, complimented her on it, and then cut straight to the chase, “Okay, so we’re still planning on taking all the gyms tonight?” He didn’t mean _all_ the gyms, of course - just the ones along their typical route. 

Jamie quickly nodded, and the dangling tassels on her hat danced about. “Yup. You’re fully stocked on potions, right?”

“Pretty much, but I could use a few more.” Knowing that Jamie never stocked up on potions like she frequently nagged him to, he asked mostly for her, “Wanna hit a few PokéStops before we start?”

“If you need to,” came her casual reply.

Steve looked forward to his nights out with Jamie. For a time, he could be just another person; not Steve Rogers, not Captain America, not a celebrity or a hero, just Steve. This was incredibly important to him, given that entering or leaving his apartment building unnoticed seemed to become more and more difficult. Reporters and paparazzi sometimes camped outside, and never mind going downtown in the daylight. It felt that no matter where he went, someone always recognized him, and he often felt like a prisoner in his own home; a strange, busy world raging just outside his window - an intrusive, crazed world that had taken an unrelenting interest in him. Even when he’d tried to disguise himself, it made no matter… with one exception. 

It appeared that no one suspected someone like Captain America to dress head to toe in Team Instinct gear, walking around New York City with his nose in his phone. He’d even dressed up and gone out during the day, his face shielded with Biden-esque Aviators, and he’d only been recognized once - by Jamie.

***

They’d been taking a break at a Pokéstop a couple weeks after they’d met, and she still hadn’t realized who he was. He’d told her that his name was Steve and that he worked for the government, but she’d never inquired about his professional or personal life much beyond that. Nonetheless, it came as a surprise to him when she picked a tabloid off the nearby newsstand and read the headline aloud, **_“Captain America Gay Shock,_** _New Evidence of His Wartime Romance Surfaces.”_

“What?” Steve initially thought Jamie was kidding, that she’d finally figured out who he was and this was her way of messing with him. 

“Here.” With near boredom, she held out the magazine for him to see, underneath the bold letterhead a black and white photo of himself and-

_Bucky._ Steve couldn’t remember when the picture had been taken, but it looked as if they’d just pulled away after sharing a hug. Their hands were still on one another. They were smiling at each other and Steve’s heart dropped when he saw how _happy_ he’d been back then, with Bucky still in his life; and in that moment, his arms. It still felt like yesterday that he was right there beside him. 

“Hey. Steve?” Jamie waved a hand in front of his eyes to break him from his daze. “What the fuck? Why do you look like - did you hatch another Pinsir?”

“No…” He shook his head, clearing it. “It’s - it’s nothing. That’s just… wrong.” 

Jamie scowled at him. She took a few steps back, returned the tabloid to the rack as she did and asked, “What do you mean ‘wrong?’ Captain America can’t be gay?”

“Huh? No!” Steve almost laughed at that. “I just mean that it’s wrong. Bucky and m- _Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes_ were just friends.”

Her lips curled up into a grin. “Swipe,” she said as they collected their bonuses and headed off for the next PokéStop. “You know, there are a lot of people out there who think their relationship was something more than just platonic. There are books about it. Hell, even the Steve Rogers Wikipedia page has an entire section devoted to him and - wait, who did you say? Bucky? I thought his name was James…”

Steve cleared his throat. “Well, James _Buchanan_ Barnes. Everyone that knew him just called him Bucky, though.”

“Sorry, _Mr. Expert.”_ Jamie rolled her eyes. “So you don’t even think there’s a chance they could’ve been lovers?”

A sigh escaped him. Perhaps there had once been a chance, but it was now long gone. “Nah.” He tried to play it off, “I guess I can see where people might read into it a little, but there’s nothing there.” It wasn’t as if Steve hadn’t heard whispers of this before. Even back during the war, people had wondered.

“They do more than read into it.” Jamie gave a dark laugh. “Wikipedia had to lock down his page because people kept editing the ‘Relationship with James Barnes’ section to make it say shit like,” she adopted a child-like voice, “‘They used to fuck under the stars all across Europe and even during battle sometimes,’ or, ‘They would get in their tent at night and play a game called ‘fetch’ where Cap would take his dick and-’”

“Okay!” Steve nearly shouted. “I get the idea.” From the corner of his eye, he could see Jamie leaning over towards him with a sly grin on her face. 

“Why are you blushing?”

He couldn’t bring himself to tell her. “No reason.”

“Uh-huh. You know, Dani thinks _you_ might be gay.”

Steve reminded her, “Dani hasn’t even _met_ me yet.” Jamie talked of her wife quite often, but they had yet to be introduced. Every time they’d set up plans to hang out, one or the other always ended up cancelling last minute - Steve typically due to a matter of national security. 

“Oh, and remind me this time to get a picture of you before we head home.” They stopped at the last crosswalk before their destination, waiting for it to turn. “She keeps getting upset at me because I always forget, and she’s like, ‘How do you forget to take a fucking picture? You’ve got your phone out the entire time,’ and I’m like, ‘Yeah, but we’ve always got the app up so it’s not like we’re posting selfies on Instagram and shit,’ and then we keep arguing and I feel like an asshole because all of that can be avoided if I could just remember to take a fucking picture of you.”

“Got it.” Steve chuckled at her. “I’ll try to remind you this time. Is it really that bad?”

Jamie lit up a cigarette just as they began to cross the street. “Nope. But it delays, you know, _stuff..._ that we could be doing other than arguing.” She gave him a wink and when they stepped up onto the curb, she stopped and turned to him. “Fuck it, let’s do it right now. Come here.”

She closed out the app and pulled him back against the corner building, opening up her camera and holding the phone out before them. “Smile!” Steve grinned into the camera as it flashed. Bringing up the picture for obligatory review and critique, Jamie swooned, “Oh, we’re _so cute!_ Fuck yeah, Team Instinct!” She held her phone up for him to see.

Both clad in full Team Instinct gear, they looked absolutely ridiculous and Steve loved it. Out of so many things that made the future amazing, being able to go out and hunt virtual monsters in an augmented reality game on a “smart” phone that you hold in the palm of your hand was easily one of Steve’s favorites. 

Jamie brought her phone back to her face and squinted at the picture. “You know, you kind of look like Steve Rogers.” She glanced up at him, smiling. “Hell, and your name is Steve, too! Do people ever mistake you for him?”

The burning in his cheeks and the tugging at the corners of his mouth betrayed him, and he looked down at his feet to avert her gaze. 

“Holy shit!” She took a step forward as if she was seeing him for the first time, “You _are_ him, aren’t you?”

As Steve looked up to her again, Jamie beamed. And then she turned wicked. “Oh my God, Dani is gonna die. She fucking _loves_ you, man!”

“Really?” 

“Really,” she emphasized. “You know I mentioned there are people who think you and uh, Bucky, you were lovers? Well, she’s one of them. And I mean _hardcore,_ dude. She even has a signed copy of _‘The Winter Frozeth.’”_

Steve wasn’t sure what to make of that, but went with his hunch. “Is… is that a book about us?”

“Yeah.” Jamie nodded. “Well, no. It’s based off of a fan fiction that was written about the two of you during the war. The author just changed the names, made it sci-fi and got it published. So it’s not really _about_ you, I guess.” She took a drag of her cigarette before adding, “Oh yeah, and the movie’s coming out next month.”

Becoming alarmed, Steve took a step towards her. “There’s a movie?! I mean, you said it’s about me and Bucky during the war. Is it… are you saying it’s like a romance novel?”

“Pretty much.” She quickly took another drag and went into unbeckoned detail, “Like, the original fan fiction starts out when you two are younger, and you’re in love with him but you don’t know how to tell him. So he goes off to the war, and you miss him so you try to get enlisted, and then all that shit with the serum happens in a more or less historically accurate way. Then, you’re Captain America and whatever, and you go and save him by yourself and he’s all grateful and you profess your love for each other, and that’s all just the first chapter, like two thousand words maybe.”

He couldn’t believe this was happening, couldn’t believe people had written _stories_ about him and Bucky. “How long is it?”

“She mentions about a hundred times that your dicks are both eight inches or so. Oh! You mean… Around two hundred thousand, I think. Words. But yeah, the rest of it is basically you two and the Howling Commandos finger blasting Nazis, not literally, and there are also some love scenes.”

_“Love scenes?_ ...And they’re making a movie out of it?” Steve began to feel dizzy. 

“Mmhmm.” She nodded again. “And when I say there are _some_ love scenes, I mean... it’s basically porn. All of it. Almost every chapter is, like, one of you almost dies in the beginning and then the rest of the chapter is just the two of you fucking and crying and talking about how much you love each other and don’t want the other to die, right up until the end with the train and-”

Jamie stopped abruptly.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry, Steve.” 

She must have seen that all the blood had drained from his face; either that or the expression he hadn’t realized he was wearing betrayed the feeling. “It’s okay, Jamie,” he assured her, gathering his wits about him. 

“Maybe you two weren’t lovers,” Jamie made a Jamie-ish attempt at apologizing, “but he was still your friend and…”

Waving it off, Steve said, “I’m glad you told me. So you, uh, you said Dani is a fan of mine?” He desperately wished to take the subject off of Bucky.

She eyed him for a brief moment before answering him, speaking carefully at first and then easing back into conversation. “Yeah, she is. I’d been encouraging her to go to one of your meet-and-greets, even offered to pay for it as a gift, but she gets anxious just thinking about it.” The devil returned to her lips. “Would you mind if I went ahead and sent her that picture?”

“I don’t mind,” he cautioned, lest he lose this one wonderful privilege, “so long as she understands that… you know, people can’t know about this. That I do this.”

“Gotcha.” She winked at him and then called her wife. “Hey, baby.” Jamie smiled, but it quickly disappeared. “Yes, I know your boss doesn’t like me calling you all the time. Yeah.” She sighed. “I know, and this _is_ important. What? No, nothing’s wrong, baby. It’s just, you might freak out a little.” Her evil grin came back as Dani promptly began to freak out, her voice carrying through the phone at Jamie’s ear. “No, it’s something good. You’re gonna like it, I promise. Yeah, I’m gonna hang up and then send you a picture, okay? Just promise me you’ll keep it a secret, like, don’t go and post it on Tumblr or Twitter or anything.” Jamie waited for her wife to agree to the terms, and then ended the call after exchanging I-love-yous. 

Steve watched as Jamie sent the picture, asking, “So you said there’s a website, Wicca… Wick-”

“Wikipedia,” she clarified.

“Wikipedia,” he continued, “has a section about-”

“You and James Barnes, yeah. Or, _Bucky.”_ Jamie took one last drag from her cigarette and threw it to the ground, putting it out with her shoe. “Jesus, you really are a dinosaur. You seriously don’t know what Wikipedia is?”

“No, but it sounds familiar.” He furrowed his brow in thought, trying to remember. “Tony introduced me to the internet, and the first thing he told me was, ‘Never google yourself.’” At the time, Steve didn’t even know what Google or googling were. “Anyway, if it’s something about me on the internet, I probably haven’t read it.”

“Tony.” Jamie repeated the name back to him, pondering. “Tony _Stark?_ Fuck, it’s gonna take me a minute to get used to you being,” she blinked, wide eyed, and gestured towards him, _“you.”_ Her ringtone blasted in her hand and she laughed. “Okay, good, that’s her. She’s still alive. Give us a moment, will you? Oh, and go ahead and drop that lure.” 

***

“Hey! What the fuck, Steve, I asked you a question!” Jamie’s perturbed voice pulled him from his reminiscing.

“Sorry, what?”

She referred to Steve’s sweet leveled-up Magneton, “Did you finish maxing out Bipolar?”

“Oh.” He brightened up. “Yeah, she’s good to go! I’m gonna save her for when we take the last gym.”

“The sewer drain down the block from your apartment?”

Steve nodded, “Yeah.” A gay sports bar called Jockstrapper’s once stood in the now vacant lot there. It seemed Niantic wasn’t privy to its absence. 

“Awesome!” Jamie lauded, and then sighed as she swiped her screen. “Fuck.”

“More Pokéballs?” Steve asked, earning the same from his PokéStop bonus. 

“Yeah, but we better get moving. Everyone else is probably already at the first gym and I wanna get a few fights in before we take it.” 

Agreeing with a sigh of his own, they headed off. 

***

Bucky often wondered how some of Steve’s fellow Pokémon GO players never seemed to have recognized him. A flavescent quintet, the others consisted of a veteran named Sam and fraternal twins, Mikey and Kerri. The former, Bucky suspected, knew of Steve’s true identity. He regarded Steve with an air of camaraderie that he did not extend to any of the rest, and that respect appeared to be mutual. 

Four stories below him, the group chatted happily as they whittled down the last gym’s defenses, finally taking it and saying their good-byes for the morning. _5:30 a.m._ Bucky grinned at the time. _They’re getting more efficient._ Their Pokémon proficiency only served to expedite his plans. He now only needed wait for Steve to return to his apartment where he would drink a cup of coffee, run through his morning exercises and then take a shower. 

_The shower._ Bucky’s heart shivered in anticipation. _That’s when it happens. And then I’ll have his full attention._

***

Steve turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing his towel to pat himself dry. While he maintained that Pokémon GO was one of the greatest things ever, hot showers on demand were an easily fierce contender. He smiled in the warm afterglow, wrapped the towel around his waist, exited the bathroom and headed directly to his phone. Nearly every morning, a solitary, loyal member of Team Mystic, _p373r_p4rk3r,_ would take the sewer drain gym. It was still too early for them to have taken the gym completely, but Steve wanted to see if they’d already gotten started. 

To his surprise, the gym had already been taken - by Team Valor, no less - and atop it sat another Magneton. “Huh,” Steve said aloud. “I’ll be damned.” He seldom saw others with useful Magnetons. 

Thinking nothing of it, Steve went to check on his own precious Bipolar; his kickass, tried-and-true weapon of Team Instinct Wrath™, and frowned. _Where is she?_ Normally, she was at the top of his list. _Did I use her to take a different gym? Is that why she’s not showing up?_ He shook his head. _No, I_ know _I used her to take the sewer drain._ Steve began to panic. His towel dropped from his waist to the floor and he paid it no mind as he opened up the map to check on the gym and-

Steve began to tremble. There, atop the gym, sat a 2177 CP Magneton _just like Bipolar._ He blinked, trying to comprehend what he was seeing, and then his eyes wandered over to the trainer’s name. 

_buckyb1917_

He couldn’t believe it. Not only had someone apparently stolen his very favorite Pokémon, his magnificent Bipolar with whom he’d spent countless hours fighting and leveling and strengthening to the point that she neared the species’ maximum stats… No, this person had the gall to-

His phone buzzed and rang in his hand, interrupting his disbelief. Seeing that Jamie was calling, he answered, “Hello?”

“Your bad luck is rubbing off on me. I just hatched another Pinsir. That’s three in a row! I swear, if this keeps up, I’m-”

Steve blurted out the words, “I think someone took Bipolar.”

He could hear her scoff. “Steve, I already explained that to you. If you put one of your Pokémon at a gym, it won’t show up in your list until-”

“Somebody already took the gym, some Team Valor son of a bitch, and,” he breathed, “she hasn’t… she’s not… Jamie, now there’s a Magneton on it with the _exact same CP_ as Bipolar.”

She stayed silent for a moment. “Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Steve nearly shouted. “Trust me, I already went through all of my Pokémon. She’s not there.”

Jamie didn’t seem to understand the gravity of the situation. “Huh. That’s weird. Could be a glitch. Tell you what, I’ll swing by and take the gym back later this morning, and if Bipolar hasn’t shown up by then we can-”

“No,” he interrupted her yet again, “I’m gonna call out of work. This is gonna get fixed, or Niantic is gonna have a problem.”

She mocked him, “Do you plan on sending an angry tweet? You know, it’s not like you can just barge into their headquarters and… well, I guess _you_ could. But that probably wouldn’t end well. Everyone would find out that Captain America plays Pokémon GO.” That truly was the worst thing that could happen.

“Jamie…” He didn’t know what to say. Perhaps, yes, he was overreacting, but it wasn’t just about Bipolar. Whomever had taken her, they _knew_ what they were doing. If it was only meant to be a harmless prank by some jerk with too much time on their hands, Steve was going to make damn sure to teach them a lesson in civility and respect for the dead. Wrestling with whether or not to tell Jamie about the trainer’s username, he reasoned, _She’ll find out sooner or later anyway._ “Their username is _buckyb1917.”_

Steve was met with another long pause before she finally replied, “Okay, yeah, that’s kind of fucked up. I’ll meet you in an hour. Bye.”

Quickly throwing on some underwear and socks, he then dialed Director Fury.

It rang twice. “You’d better have a good goddamn reason for calling me, Rogers.”

He calmly reported, “I’m sorry, sir. Something’s come up and I’m not going to be able to come in for the briefing this morning.” 

“Ain’t no _briefing,”_ Fury boomed, “plans have changed! You and Agent Romanoff will be accompanying the Strike Team on a covert mission to-”

“You’ll need to find someone else, sir,” he interjected. “I’ve got something I have to take care of.”

“And what exactly is so important that Captain America can’t be bothered with a matter of national security?” he asked with a tone of condescending sarcasm. “You don’t have a life outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. Get your ass up here. _Now.”_

“Excuse me, Director.” Steve felt almost attacked, but stood his ground. “I _do_ have a life outside of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“What, got an emergency rehearsal with your barbershop quartet?”

“No, sir. It’s something else.” He swallowed. “A personal matter.”

Fury mumbled, and Steve didn’t quite catch what he said, “You got a fuckin’ boyfriend, didn’t you?”

“What?”

“What?”

“Look, again, I’m sorry, Director Fury.” Steve was resolved. It didn’t matter what Nick said to him. “I’m just gonna have to sit this one out.”

***

Bucky always dressed the part. For example, this evening he wore a black and red Team Valor shirt beneath a black and red Team Valor hoodie, with a black and red Team Valor hat from which his recently dyed black and red hair fell to his shoulders. He also had on fingerless black and red Team Instinct gloves that showed off his black and red painted Team Valor fingernails, black and red Team Valor jeans, and finally his black and red Team Valor combat boots with black and red laces, all of which formed a glorious black and red Team Valor ensemble that brought out his icy blue eyes like limpid PokéTears.

As Bucky retook the sewer drain gym, he’d been sure to make himself obvious to Jamie. She was a block away, peeking out from around the corner every now and then to look at him. It was all part of Bucky’s plan. He’d allowed himself to be seen by Jamie in the past, but this evening she needed to _notice_ him. Then, she could point him out to Steve sometime over the next few days and phase two of his plan would commence. 

He was unsure how long Steve would be gone. Bucky had kidnapped several high ranking officials of the US government and… hidden them. The suits were fine, of course, having only been roughed up a little. More than likely, S.H.I.E.L.D. had already located them, but it made no matter now. Steve wouldn’t be back until the next evening at the earliest, and Bucky would have plenty of time to finish his trap. 

Finally, he placed Steve’s Magneton back in its blatant place. With one last look over towards Jamie, he started off down the street and then vanished down an alley once she was just out of sight. The route to his hideout wasn’t far, and when he finally exited out the other end he happened to glance at a row of newspaper boxes. One contained a tabloid with a picture of him and Steve that he hadn’t seen before. Slowly, he crept forward, staring at it. Bucky smiled, and a rush of images flooded his brain, each with their own bit of sound almost like someone quickly changing the stations on a radio dial. This now happened more and more often, and each time he felt like he was closer to remembering everything. 

With a chuckle, Bucky recalled the first time he’d read the words “Captain America is gay” online and wondered, _Why would someone need to say that? Do people think Steve’s sad?_ He'd pondered the thought further, _Is he…_ is _he sad?_ The idea of a sad Steve made Bucky sad - or, at least, something close to what sadness might feel like. He still wasn’t certain. 

Feeling the nagging need to rest, Bucky pressed on. He had little time, and much to do.

***

Steve did not sit out the mission. Fury explained the situation, and as much as it pained Steve to set his personal desires to the side, he finally caved and agreed to help recover four US Senators. They’d found them safe and unharmed, but it wasn’t clear who’d taken them and why. No group or person had claimed responsibility, and the powers that be hadn’t received any kind of ransom. 

Thus, Steve was compelled to participate in endless meetings full of hypothetical discussions and speculation. Normally, he wouldn’t quite mind this - but it had now been over twenty four hours since his precious Bipolar had been taken. He fidgeted in his seat, and nearly jumped when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. 

In a hushed voice, he answered, “Rogers.”

Jamie blurted, “Steve, I think I figured out who has Bipolar.” 

“What? Are you serious?” he whispered, turning his head away to speak towards the wall. “Who? Where are you?”

“He must’ve hidden out yesterday because I didn’t see him then, but I came back last night and there was this guy, I’ve seen him around before, standing at the corner across the street. He just stayed put and smoked cigarettes, on his phone the entire time _buckyb1917_ was weakening the gym. It’s _gotta_ be him.”

Steve stood up, grabbed his coat from his chair and made a hasty exit. “What does he look like?”

“He’s like the ultimate Team Valor fuckboy. Definitely works out, kinda tall, about your height probably, um,” he heard her pull on a cigarette, “always decked out in all this Team Valor shit. It’s fucking disgusting.”

Steve knew he needed to stick around for the last of their post-mission debriefing, but this was far more important. “I’ll be there in an hour.” Ending the call as he progressed down the hallway, Steve immediately checked the app to see if maybe, somehow, Bipolar had returned to him. 

“If _I_ can’t leave, _you_ can’t leave.” Nat’s voice stopped him in his tracks and he turned to face her. “Where you headed in such a hurry?”

“Something, uh…” Steve searched for an excuse; any excuse. “I just remembered, I have to return some videotapes.”

She blinked at him. “Right. This doesn’t have anything to do with that Pokémon GO game you’ve been begging me to play, does it?”

“What? No… why would you think that?” 

Nat gestured to his hand, “Well, for one, it’s pulled up on your phone.”

Pursing his lips, Steve looked to the ground for guidance and then settled on a response. “Sort of, yeah, but it’s not like I’m running out to go catch a Warturtle or anything. It’s about more than just the game.”

“Wartortle,” she corrected him.

“Huh?”

Raising a curious eyebrow, she asked, “So what’s it about, then?”

He sighed. “I’ll tell you later. I promise, but I’ve really got to go. Cover for me if Fury says anything?”

First eyeing him with an air of humor, she then winked. “Don’t worry.” 

Steve nodded in thanks and then set off again down the hall. 

She called after him, “Oh, and be careful, Steve! You don’t want to get mugged at a lure!”

***

Everything was going according to plan. Now, another of Steve’s fellow trainers, Sam, had seen him. It was just past noon, and the streets were quite busy. Should Bucky need to escape, he had plenty of crowd coverage to his advantage. He watched Sam and Jamie, grinning as he adjusted the black and red Team Valor handkerchief covering his face before returning his attention to the gym. They kept wearing his Pokémon down, but just before they’d defeat one, he’d switch it out with another, healthy one. From what he could tell, Sam desperately wished to confront him. He’d sometimes take a sudden step in Bucky’s direction, but Jamie always put a hand out and stopped him. 

Bucky’s mission was running smoothly. The trap was nearly set. He had Steve’s attention. He now only needed wait just a few hours more and phase two would finally commence. All was well. _And it’s all part of the plan._

“Hey, you! Team Valor!” Steve shouted from just down the street. 

This was not part of the plan. 

Bucky nearly dropped his phone. He wondered as Steve marched towards him, _How is he back so early?_ It made no matter now, and so Bucky ran. 

_I’m panicking,_ Bucky realized. He couldn’t remember the last time it had happened. Of five different escape routes he’d scouted should something like this occur, he was unable to think of any of them. The passersby intended to give him cover now hindered him as he pushed through and past them, essentially creating a path for Steve, who he could hear was gaining on him. Bucky reached the intersection and jumped over hoods of cars stopped at the light, but Steve had him. Bucky turned to look as he cleared the last car, and saw Steve reaching out for him mid-jump. Bucky froze. 

Steve screamed, _“THERE IS NO SHELTER FROM THE STORM, BITCH!”_

They landed together on the curb amongst a group of fellow pedestrians, Steve on top of him with one hand wrapped around his neck and the other pulled back in a fist, ready to strike. The excited shouts and screams of those about them seemed to give him pause, and Steve blinked as if coming to his senses. He released Bucky and moved to stand up. “You’re coming wi-”

_Nope._ He kicked Steve square in the the chest so hard that he flew back and into the side of the nearest car. Bucky sprung to his feet, ran, and then disappeared.

***

In his office at the Triskelion the next morning, Director Fury slammed the newspaper down on his desk. _**“‘CAPTAIN AMERICA ASSAULTS LOCAL POKÉMON GO PLAYER.’**_ What the actual _fuck,_ Rogers?! As if Stark and Banner aren’t enough of a P.R. nightmare, now I’ve gotta deal with you, too?” 

Steve replied calmly, “Sir, I’m very sorry, and I can expl-”

“You’d better have a damn good explanation for this!”

“Yes, sir.” He took a breath. “As I was saying, I-”

“FOX News is the only media outlet defending you, ‘sticking it to the millennials’ as Shepard Smith put it.” Fury eyed him; just the one. _“Why_ did you attack this man?”

Steve hung his head, then looked up and informed him, “He has Bipolar.”

Nick’s eye twitched. “You attacked an innocent civilian… _because he has a mental illness!?”_

“What? No! My Magneton’s name is Bipolar. He has her.” Steve added, “I think.”

“You…” Fury fell into his chair with a slump. “You named a fucking Pokémon _‘Bipolar?’”_

“Yeah.” Steve frowned, befuddled by Nick’s disconcernment, and nodded. “It’s a magnet Pokémon. Well, I think it’s actually three Magnemites fused together, but I’m not really sure how that works when it comes to Pokémon evolutions. I mean, are there just random Magnemites out there waiting for another Magnemite to evolve so they can combine with it? I can see it happening in places where Magnemites are common, like a power plant or something, but what if you’re out in the middle of the ocean when it evolves? It doesn’t really make much sense, but anyway, magnets have two poles, so I thought ‘Bipolar’ was a clever name.” He smiled now. “Right?”

Fury looked as if he was about to explain something to Steve, but digressed instead. “Steve, you’ve got to lay low until we get this sorted out. You’re lucky the owner of that car you totalled is a fan of yours and isn’t suing. Don’t go outside, don’t talk to anyone, don’t fucking _breathe_ unless I tell you, okay? I don’t care if someone took your stupid fucking Pokémon. You’re goddamn Captain America, and you’ve got too much to lose.”

“You’ll never lose when you trust your instincts,” Steve opined. 

Nick pointed to the door. “Get the fuck out, Rogers, I can’t deal with you right now.”

Steve happily complied, and promptly left only to find Nat waiting for him outside in the hallway. 

“Now is later,” she blocked his way. 

“Huh?”

“You said you’d tell me later why you had to leave that meeting in such a hurry.” She smirked. “And now you’ve made headlines for attacking some idiot who spends too much money on Team Valor merch. I know you don’t trust me, but I also know this can’t be as trivial as it seems, so cut me some slack.”

Steve grimaced and admitted, “I think he stole my favorite Pokémon.” 

“And?” she shrugged. 

“And that’s it,” he lied.

“This isn’t one of those ridiculous Mystic/Valor turf wars, is it? I swear, you Team Mystic assholes are so-”

“I am _not_ on Team Mystic, Natasha.” Steve stopped her right there. “I don’t really have a problem with anyone that is, but-”

“Oh my God, Steve.” She backed away from him. “Don’t tell me you’re… you’re not Team-”

“Team Instinct.” He stood up straight, puffing out his chest and raising his chin with pride. “‘Til the end of the line.”

“But Steve… why?!” Almost in tears, Steve had never seen her look so disappointed. “Why would you join _Team Instinct?_ That’s like voting third-party.”

“Nat,” he tried to console her, “we are not a large team, but we are a proud one; and every man and woman from Team Instinct fights with the strength of _ten_ Valors. And why do you care, anyway? You won’t even play it.”

“Steve,” she closed her eyes, steeling herself, and then opened them again. “I’m Team Valor.”

A chill ran down his spine. _I knew I couldn’t trust her._

She elaborated, “But I’m not psycho about it like you and that guy you flying-monkey-tackled in the middle of the street. What do you mean when you say he stole your favorite Pokémon? You do realize that’s not how the game works, right?”

“I know that. What I don’t know is _how_ he did it, or why.” He sighed. “His username is _buckyb1917._ I think he’s just trolling me.” Steve almost smiled, proud of his use of modern vernacular. 

“James Buchanan Barnes.” She nodded. “You know, a lot of people think you two used to be lovers.”

He frowned. “I know.” 

“And your Wikipedia page has an entire section devoted to-”

_“I know,_ Natasha,” he cut her off. 

“Fury didn’t want us to mention it to you, but there’s also this movie that came out a couple months ago-”

“Yes. Natasha.” Steve reached out and stopped her, looking her in the eyes. “I know about all of that, and that’s why I think he’s just trying to mess with me.”

“Is… is any of it true?” She raised an eyebrow.

“No,” he felt the gloom show on his face, “Bucky was… Bucky wasn’t gay.”

They resumed their walk to the elevator and she muttered under her breath, “Sounds like _someone’s_ gay.”

“What?”

“What?”

“Anyway, that’s why it happened. That’s why I confronted him.” Steve pressed the 'down' button to call the elevator. 

As they waited, Natasha asked, “Do you know anything about this guy? Like, I take it you’ve seen him before.”

“Well,” he blinked, not knowing much of anything about the mysterious man, “he’s always dressed up in Team Valor gear, and he keeps his face covered like I do when I go out for walks during the day with my fellow trainers. He’s strong, fast…” a thought struck him, “oh, and he has a metal arm. He keeps it hidden, but his sleeve rode up when I tackled him and I saw it.” Steve shook his head and didn’t notice how Nat’s eyes widened at the revelation. “Really, prosthetics these days are incredible.”

The elevator arrived and opened for them, empty. Natasha ushered him inside and, once the doors were closed, spoke in a hushed tone, “Steve, are you sure? Which arm?”

“His left.” He furrowed his brow. “Why? What-”

Nat informed him that most of the intelligence community didn’t believe that he existed, but the ones who did called him The Winter Soldier. Apparently, those few who believed he existed also credited him with over two dozen assassinations in the last half century. 

“So he’s a ghost story.” 

Nat didn’t deny it and, as she explained, The Winter Soldier was also the reason she could no longer wear bikinis. “Going after him is a dead end. I’ve tried. Like you said, he’s a ghost story.”

He cocked his head. “Then let’s find out what the ghost wants.”

“We could do that,” her lips curled into a grin, “but Fury doesn’t want you going anywhere. I overheard.”

Steve grinned back. “Sometimes it’s easier to ask for forgiveness than to ask for permission.”

***

Everything had nearly gone to shit. After months of careful planning, Bucky finally fucked up. Steve returned much sooner than he’d anticipated, and he’d been so flooded with memories and emotions that he couldn’t think straight. Being so close to Steve, having Steve on top of him like that… a dozen new memories had surfaced, but none like the ones Bucky had tried so many times to remember. 

From what he could tell, it was likely that they used to be lovers. 

While much or all of it was potentially just speculation, that hadn’t deterred him from trying to remember something, anything new, and with the feeling of Steve’s body atop his fresh on his mind, Bucky tried once again. With his eyes tightly shut, he jerked his dick and did nothing to stifle the moans that flew from him so easily as he envisioned what it might be like to fuck the ever loving shit out of Steve. The dozens, nay, hundreds of times he’d done this brought no recollections whatsoever of any carnal congress, but Bucky didn’t care anymore. He now enjoyed these thoughts far too much to be dissuaded; of Steve deep within him, breathing hot and sweet nothings into his ear, their bodies becoming the beast with two backs, of their fucking tongues fucking wrestling for fucking dominance; bedsheets or kitchen tables or sleeping bags or battlefields or whatever - it didn’t matter - a hot mess beneath them as they writhed and clawed and panted and thrusted and came with reckless abandon; of the way Steve’s ass would feel wrapped snuggly around his cock, or his mouth, or his hands - hell, he’d even fuck his perfect titties given the chance - all of it felt so right and so wonderful, and Bucky worked himself until he came like God’s kingdom.

Maybe they hadn’t been lovers, and if so and if Steve didn’t hate him, Bucky would simply stow away his mighty need to tap that star spangled ass. If not lovers, they could at least be friends. 

The trap was now set. Bucky would lure Steve to a secluded alley where he’d reveal himself - his identity, of course - and just see what happens. He’d prepared for the very likely possibility that Steve would reject him, hate him even, for all of the horrible things he’d done. Should it come to that, Bucky had enough C4 planted to make an amiable escape without, probably, killing Steve. He hoped it wouldn’t come to that. 

He laid back in his cot and tried instead to focus on happier thoughts. _I wonder if Steve will hate my arm._ Bucky had disliked it at first, but he’d become accustomed to its place on his side. The cool metal would sometimes wake him from his sleep, almost as if making the day begin. He’d become accustomed to the tune it would whistle night and noon as it moved around; up, or maybe down. 

Occasionally, he’d beat himself off with it. And with an hour to kill before making one last appearance across the street from Steve’s apartment, Bucky touched himself again. Whatever they’d done to him all those years ago, it had certainly given him a wealth of stamina. Perhaps Steve was the same, able to go at it for hours without stopping, and perhaps he wouldn’t mind Bucky’s arm. _He might even like it,_ Bucky pondered as he tightened his metallic grip and quickened his pace, imagining Steve’s reaction to the speed and precision he’d so often used to pleasure himself. 

***

“Okay,” Natasha sat back in her chair, finally letting her hands fall from the keyboard of her laptop, and took a sip from her coffee mug, “I’ve got a lock on his phone.”

“Already?” Steve had only just served her the cup. “How?”

“I hacked Niantic and went from there,” she shrugged, “just like he did to you.”

Steve hurried to her side to look at the screen, seeing only coding that made little sense to him. “Can you get back my Magneton?”

“I mean, I _could,_ but,” she turned to him, “don’t you want to confront him? Make sure he doesn’t try anything like this again? Find out why he did it in the first place? If he no longer has Bipolar, he’ll know something’s up.”

“You said he’s dangerous.” It’s not that Steve was scared or intimidated by this jerk, assassin or not, he just didn’t want to needlessly endanger innocent lives should things get ugly. “Maybe we should just get Bipolar back, and then alert Director Fury-”

“You’re really gonna chicken out? Back down from a fight?” She seemed disappointed more than anything. 

“I’m not..." Steve sighed. “I’m not backing down from a fight, I just don’t want it to come to that.”

“Steve, he stole your favorite Pokémon.”

“I know.”

“And he used your boyfr… your friend’s name.”

“I know.”

“And he’s Team Valor.”

“I know.”

Nat absent-mindedly twiddled her Team Valor necklace in her fingers. Steve hadn’t noticed it before. “You _hate_ Team Valor.”

She had a point. 

“Well,” Steve caved, “where is he? Let’s track him down.”

After a few lightning fast strokes of her fingers across the keys, she frowned and informed him, “He’s probably got his phone turned off right now. It’s not showing up… but I’m seeing a pattern in his activity. He’ll likely log into the app in an hour or so.” She smiled. “Got any convenient spot to wait? Somewhere nearby that no one would expect to see Captain America in the middle of the day?”

“I know just the place.” He gave her a big smile. “Lemme get changed into my gear, and we’ll get going.”

Natasha almost hurt Steve’s feelings by how hard she laughed at him when he exited his room in all of his Team Instinct attire. Nonetheless, he did feel somewhat flattered at her request to let her take a picture of him - on the condition, of course, that she show absolutely no one. A few minutes and a short walk later, they sat at a nearby bar. It was empty of any other customers, and perfect for their wait. 

“So how will we know when he logs on?” Steve asked. 

She pointed lazily at her phone sitting on the bartop. “I’ll get a notification.”

“Aaand here’s your drinks!” The bartender approached with a mug of beer in each hand and then stopped suddenly, looking at Steve like he was seeing him for the first time. “Oh, my God! You’re…”

Steve stifled a groan and prepared himself to be recognized. 

“You’re Team Instinct!” the man exclaimed. 

Natasha flatly gasped, “How did you _know?”_

“My boyfriend, Peter, he plays.” He laughed heartily. “But he’s on Team Mystic,” the barkeep added as he set their drinks down before them and extended a hand. “Nice to meet you, I’m Wade.”

Steve cautiously took his hand. “Peter… _p373r_p4rk3r?”_

“Yeah!” Wade replied excitedly. “That’s his username! Do you know him?”

“No,” Steve shook his head, “but I know _of_ him. He takes the nearby gym almost every morning. You said he’s your boyfriend?”

“Well,” he rolled his eyes, “we’re not _technically_ dating. Yet. In fact, he kinda hates me… but he kinda loves me too, I think.” He shrugged. “I’m not worried about it. Like Jeff Goldblum said in that T-Rex movie, ‘Love will find a way.’”

“Life,” Nat corrected him, _“life_ will find a way.”

“Whatever. I bet he’d like to meet you!”

Steve considered that. “I mean, maybe. I don’t think I know anyone who’s on Team Mystic.”

Natasha lightly touched his arm. “Tony is.”

“Really?” Shocked at the revelation, Steve blinked at her. “I would’ve thought he’d be Team Valor.”

She grinned, leaning forward as she spoke, “I know, me too!”

Wade clucked his tongue. “Tony Stark on Team Mystic? That _is_ kind of surprising… but I guess it’s all just up to the author’s interpretation.”

Nat and Steve sagely nodded in unison at Wade’s wise words. 

“Wait,” Steve broke the silence, “how did you know we were talking about Tony Stark?”

“Well,” he gestured to each of them in turn, “you’re Captain America, and you’re Black Widow.” He nodded gleefully, “I’ve read some nasty fucking fan fiction about the two of you.” Wade continued to nod, grinning ear to ear and looking between the two of them for an uncomfortable amount of time. “Anyway, just let me know if you need anything. Oh, and don’t worry, Cap.” He winked. “Your secret Pokémon fetish is safe with me.”

Thankfully, Nat’s phone vibrated and got the plot moving again, saving them from any further awkward bits of dialogue the author might throw their way. “That’s him,” she alerted, “let’s get going.” 

They left a small tip and made for the door. 

***

Bucky’s palms were clammy beneath his black and red Team Valor fingerless gloves, and he kept instinctively wiping them on his black and red Team Valor hoodie despite the action doing absolutely nothing to alleviate the problem. _It’s time. This is it. Phase three of the plan._ Steve, should he keep to his regular schedule, would be returning from the Triskelion soon and Bucky would be in place. He’d be seen, Steve would give chase, and he’d run to-

“Hey, you’re on Team Valor?” A redhead approached him, all smiles and pointing to a Team Valor necklace around her neck. He stopped in his tracks as she went on, “Me too! You wanna take some gyms?”

Bucky recognized her immediately. _The Black Widow._ While he felt confident that he would have a fair chance against Captain America in a duel, the Black Widow, or Natalia Romanov as he knew her to be, was another breed of lethal supersoldier entirely — and a goddamn pain in his ass on more than one of his missions while under the influence of Hydra. 

_Abort!_

Turning and running for all he was worth, he made for the nearest alleyway. 

She called out behind him, “He’s on the move!”

That meant Steve was near, Bucky was sure. He ducked into the alley and began wracking his brain for ways he might lose her while still making it to the trap without Steve catching him first. However, as he learned once reaching the intersection of this alley and another, it was already too late. Steve didn’t quite come out of nowhere, and while that did allow Bucky enough time to react, it still resulted in the two of them tumbling along the concrete together. Steve ended up rolling just a bit farther than him, pulling off the red and black Team Valor handkerchief that covered Bucky’s face as he did so. 

Bucky quickly got to his feet and made to run again, when, “Bucky?”

He panicked. “Who the hell is Bucky?” he replied, not thinking; his first impulse being to deny everything.

“You.” Steve slowly stood up and took a careful step towards him, his composure not threatening like the last time. His eyes were wide with disbelief and he looked as if he was seeing a ghost. “You’re Bucky.”

Bucky glanced away from him, nervous. “James Buchanan Barnes.” The name escaped his lips more easily than it ever had before. “But my nickname was…”

“Buck,” Steve broke into a vulnerable, precious smile, “do you remember me?”

“I…” Bucky faltered. All of his expectations of this confrontation were predicated on the assumption that he would need to escape. Oddly, he hadn’t given much thought to what Steve might do if he did, in fact, like Bucky. _He likes me,_ Bucky realized. _He’s not trying to hurt me._ The two thoughts were mutually exclusive, he knew, but both true, regardless. “I don’t know.”

His response perplexed the man standing just a few paces away. He seemed confused, but then gathered confidence. “You know me.”

Bucky’s stomach churned. His chest felt tight, almost as if he was having a panic attack. This was it. This was the moment he’d wanted, but had also feared. What if this man wasn’t the same as he remembered? _Did_ Bucky remember him? Albeit aimed at the ground, the words came out more easily than he expected, “Your name is Steve.” He took a breath, surprised at how the feeling in his sternum seemed to dissipate at the admission. “I read about you... in a museum.” 

He dared gaze at the man, Steve, right in the eyes. Steve’s face seemed to brighten ever so slightly. He took another step forward, asking, “You did?”

“And Wikipedia.”

Steve looked at the camera like he was on _The Office._

“There’s this website called Tumblr where-”

“Bucky, please.”

“They say we used to be lovers.” Steve was now covering his face with his hands, muttering something into them. And so, Bucky continued, “That we shared a tent, and-” 

Steve moved his hands from his face to gesture emphatically as he cut him off, “I know what they say, Bucky.” His cheeks were flushed pink.

Natalia’s voice came from behind him, and Bucky turned to her. “As entertaining as this is, perhaps we should move this conversation elsewhere.”

“You’re…” Bucky hesitated, unsure. “You’re not going to hurt me? Turn me in?”

“No,” Steve’s expression looked as if Bucky had asked the most absurd question ever. “Why would we do that?”

“Like I said,” Natalia approached the two of them, “let’s continue this somewhere else.”

***

Natasha cleared Steve’s apartment of all the bugs he hadn’t even known were there and then left, promising to get a head start on what exactly to do with Bucky going forward given his history. 

Alone now, for the first time in seventy some years, Steve sat with Bucky across the table from him. They drank coffee as Bucky recounted for him everything he remembered, everything he knew. Steve asked, “So, what else? Anything in particular about yourself, me… us?”

“I know you like eating ass.”

Steve nearly choked on his coffee.

“Most of the porn you watch has ass eating. In fact, viewing ass eating porn videos accounts for nearly seventy percent of your data usage, and-” 

Bucky stopped himself and Steve was grateful, because, _I. WANT. TO. DIE._ He couldn’t believe Bucky knew that, but he was far too embarrassed to even reply. _Why would he even bring something like this up?_

“You especially like the ones where they stick their tongue all the way in. Sometimes you’ll watch those scenes over, and over, and over.” Bucky, for his part, was apparently able to just keep on about it as if it was nothing out of the ordinary, just like any other piece of information about any given person. “I know your three favorite ones because you watch them so much. They’re all on this one site, seancody dot com, and-” 

“OKAY!” Steve shouted, perhaps a bit too loudly. Bucky jerked back slightly, startled. “Um…” He was desperate to change the subject. “What else do you know?”

“I remember…” Bucky furrowed his brow and leaned his head forward as if he was suddenly being pulled into a memory, “we fought in the war together.”

Steve waited for Bucky to say something else, something more specific, but he didn’t. “Yeah.” He nodded. “Yeah, we did, Buck. What do you remember about that?”

Bucky swallowed and looked directly at Steve. His eyes cold, but genuine. “Is it true, what they say about us?” he asked. 

“What do you mean?”

“You know.” He swallowed again, “Is it true we used to be lovers?”

Steve was caught breathless. His heart ached at the question, at how he wished if he said ‘yes’ that it would magically be true. Steve may have saved tens, maybe hundreds of thousands of lives all those years ago, but the one that mattered most to him had been lost - his buddy, his pal, his Bucky. Now, Bucky was back, and as incredibly happy that made him, he hated the part of himself that selfishly yearned for something more. 

“No,” Steve answered quietly and shook his head. “We weren’t.”

Bucky huffed out, “Huh.” He blinked in wonder and then smiled at Steve. “That’s weird.” 

“How is that weird?” Steve asked.

He shrugged. “I thought it was true.” 

Again, Steve didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what to ask either, but he tried anyway. “Did you _want_ it to be true?” As soon as he’d asked the question, he couldn’t believe the words left his lips. 

“I liked thinking about it. I kept trying to remember something. And I thought that if imagined what it would feel like to fall asleep with you, wake up with you, eat and fight with you… and love you, too, that I might find a memory.”

“Bucky, it’s not...” He treaded carefully, “It’s not that I never thought about it, either. I did.” A shaky, nervous breath escaped him. “But I don’t think you-”

“I saw our movie.” Bucky whispered. 

_Oh no._ Steve braced himself. “Which… which one?”

“The one last month. _The Winter Frozeth.”_

“Bucky…” Steve buried his face in his hands. “You know that’s just a made-up story, right? The characters are based on fictional versions of us, that’s it. The reality of it stops there.” And Steve would know. He’d gone to see _The Winter Frozeth_ not once, not twice, but five. Fucking. Times. The first time, he’d seen it because he was morbidly curious. The second time, he’d gone back because the emotion between the two main characters, however shallow and badly acted, touched something within him. And each time thereafter, he’d touched _himself,_ hard and breathless imagining what it would have been like to fuck Bucky like Steve’s on-screen counterpart Chris fucked Sebastian - even if they were fighting a war against cybernetic insects on Mars. 

“I know,” Bucky admitted stoically. “It’s not real. Sebastian and Chris…” He reached out and put his hand on Steve’s. “But I wanted it to be real.”

Steve couldn’t move. All he could do was stare at Bucky, drowning beneath his intense gaze. Disbelief and desire coursed through him, wave after wave, surreal.

“That’s why I found out all those things about you, Steve. I want to be a good lover for you,” he stopped and cleared his throat, “if you’ll have me.”

Steve wanted to have Bucky every which way to Sunday. _But it’s not right. Bucky hardly even remembers who he is._ “Bucky, I…” He started to speak, but stopped short when Bucky stood up and his hoodie rode up just enough to expose the skin just above the waist of his jeans. _OH. MY. GOD. HE’S WEARING A BLACK AND RED TEAM VALOR JOCKSTRAP._ Half of Steve’s brain furiously scribbled a mental note to ask Bucky where he got it and if they also made Team Instinct jockstraps, and the other half… well, the other half was in his pants.

“My eyes are up here, Steve.” He wore a fiendish grin and reached out, putting his fingers beneath Steve’s chin as he gently beckoned him to stand up with him. Neither of them spoke now as they slowly brought their faces together.

Their lips were nearly touching. “Bucky,” Steve stepped back, “are you sure this is what you want?”

“No,” he answered with a slight shake of his head, and Steve’s heart dropped. Bucky then put a finger in the waist of Steve’s jeans and tenderly pulled him closer. “It’s what I need.”

Their mouths crashed together and they commenced with the absolute destruction of Steve’s apartment. They ripped their Pokémon GO merch off of each other, and from one room to the next, from a table to the floor to a couch, a chair — it made no matter — Steve fucked Bucky here, he fucked Bucky there, he fucked Bucky everywhere, and Bucky returned the favor. He held Steve up as he fucked him against the wall, creating a rather large dent in the process.

“Bucky uses _Pound!”_ he declared as he fervently thrust into Steve.

“Steve uses _Constrict!”_ Steve replied as he squeezed Bucky’s cock with his ass muscles like his life depended on it.

Bucky began to breathe harder and warned, “Steve, I’m about to use _Explosion.”_

“Go for it,” he breathed back. 

“But what if you faint?”

“Is that a challenge?”

When one would begin to tire the other would take over, switching and kissing and sucking and fucking like this had been ninety years in the making. Steve felt sorry for his poor neighbor Sharon, who probably thought his apartment had become a war zone between all the noise they were making and their unabated moans and cries of ecstasy. 

They finally made their way to Steve’s bedroom, and after a final few hours of slower, sensual, more intimate sex - and, of course, the ass eating during which Steve writhed at Bucky’s tongue - Bucky slid from atop Steve, having ridden him one last time, and curled into his arms. Steve placed his hands at the sides of Bucky face and, though smiling, began to cry.

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asked. “Is it something I did?”

“No,” Steve almost laughed at that. “It’s just… I’m just happy to have my Bucky back.” 

They kissed once more, long and drawn out, and then Bucky asked, “Is there anything else I can do for you, Steve? Anything at all?”

“Everything is perfect,” Steve assured him as he settled Bucky’s head down on his chest. “Well, except, there is _one_ thing…”

“Yes?” Bucky perked up.

“Could you please give me back my Magneton?”


End file.
